Misja Wakacyjna
Misja Wakacyjna to trzeci odcinek drugiego sezonu serii Bart 10. Streszczenie Drużyna Barta wyjechała nad morze za potworami morskimi - Krak'nami. Po wygranej walce drużyna została wramach wakacji nad morzem. Fabuła Rano w domu Hydrenów, Bart siedział przed komputerem, Bianka leżała na łóżku z telefonem w rękach, a Zim jak zwykle jadł popcorn i oglądał telewizję. * Bianka: Może oderwiemy się od tej elektroniki i wyjdziemy na dwór? W końcu są wakacje. Nikt nie odpowiedział. * Bianka: Bart, słyszysz mnie?! Przestań grać na tym komputerze i wyjedźmy gdzieś. * Bart: Ja nie gram. Właśnie skończyłem program dla znajomego, a teraz zajmuję się tworzeniem mojej gry. * Zim: Cicho. Znowu jakaś akcja w wiadomościach, jakieś potwory przypominające kałamarnice idą od Blackthorn przez różne miasta i niszczą wszystko po drodze, kierują się nad morze! * Bart: Widzisz Bianka, jednak gdzieś pojedziemy, a w dodatku na plażę. * Bianka: Nie o to mi chodziło i dobrze o tym wiesz. * Bart: Spakujcie się i weźcie sprzęt, idziemy do naszego statku zmieniamy go w kampera, zabieramy Szymona i jedziemy nad morze. Czeka nas długa droga. Nastolatkowie spakowali do walizek najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy i swoje bronie, zanieśli je do Ultra-Speeda, wzięli ze sobą Szymona i pojechali drogą którą kierowały się potwory. Jechali przez długi czas bez żadnych problemów, ale kiedy wjechali do lasu na drodze leżały wielkie przewalone drzewa przewrócone przez potwory których bohaterowie nie zauważyli i wjechali w nie. * Bart: Wszyscy cali? * Zim: Ludzie tak, sprzęt nie. Nasz kamper potrzebuje przemiany, żeby przelecieć nad tymi drzewami ale zepsuł nam się sprzęt odpowiadający za przemiany, a dokładnie za skrzydło. * Szymon: Dasz radę to naprawić? * Zim: Teoretycznie tak ale zajęło by to... * Bart: Nie mamy czasu! Bart użył zegarka i zmienił się w Bloxxa. * Bart: Ja posłużę za skrzydło. * Zim: To może być ciężka robota Bart, skrzydło jest całkowicie zepsute ale reszta też ledwo zipie. * Bart: Dam radę! W prawdzie chciałem się zmienić w Diamentogłowego i stworzyć skrzydło z diamentu ale Bloxx też może być. Zim przetransformował kampera w statek, a Bart chwycił się go w miejscu brakującego skrzydła, uformował z siebie skrzydło i polecieli. Bart pomimo problemów i bólu wytrzymał w formie skrzydła aż do lądowania, niestety awaryjnego. * Bianka: Zim, czemu spadamy?! * Zim: Pamiętacie jak mówiłem o osłabieniu innych części? Właśnie wysiadł nam silnik, ale damy radę wylądować na plaży o ile... W tym momencie drużyna usłyszała hałas na zewnątrz, a przez okno zobaczyli że Bart się zdeformował i puścił statek. * Zim: Bart jeszcze wytrzyma. Teraz mam dobrą i złą wiadomość! * Szymon: Najpierw dobra! * Zim: Wylądujemy tam gdzie chowają się nasze potworne mięczaki. * Bianka: A ta zła? * Zim: Zła jest taka, że tym miejscem jest morze. Statek nabierał prędkości, a Bart otrząsnął się i lecąc dalej od statku, który wpadł do wody, zmienił się w nowego obcego. * Bart: Nowy obcy, idealnie! Nazwę cię Megarekin! Nastolatek też wpadł po chwili do wody, pozbierał swoich przyjaciół na plecy i wyciągnął ich razem z tonącym statkiem na brzeg, po czym wrócił do wody i zaczął gonić potwory. Kiedy mięczaki zawróciły, Bart uderzył w jednego z nich swoimi wystającymi kłami, a reszta wściekła się i zaczęła ścigać chłopaka. Hydren odmienił się i wyskoczył na ląd, a zaraz za nim potwory. * Bart: Te Krakeny muszą być mutantami Dr. Fusiona. * Zim: Nie nazywaj ich Krakenami, to całkiem inny gatunek. * Bart: To nazwijmy ich gatunek... Krak'n. * Bianka: Lepiej zamiast nazwami zajmijmy się walką, one nadal nas gonią. * Bart: Mam rozładowany zegarek, ile dacie radę wytrzymać? * Szymon: Jest ich siedmiu, a nas bez ciebie jest trzech, oni są od nas więksi przynajmniej trzy razy, potrafią oddychać pod wodą i na lądzie to daje jakieś... parę minut. * Bart: Chociaż jesteśmy świetni z matmy to szukanie "x" nigdy nie było twoją dobrą stroną. Drużyna odpierała ataki przez dobre piętnaście minut ale Krak'ny złapały Zima, Szymona i Biankę w macki, Bartowi udało się jednak uciec i schować w zepsutym statku, czekał on na ponowne naładowanie Omnitrixa ale przez męczące robienie za skrzydło i ponowną przemianę w innego obcego mogło to trochę potrwać, a czasu było coraz mniej. * Bianka: Bart, dusimy się! Pomóż na...! * Bart: Bianka! Hydren wyskoczył ze statku, na niebie pojawiły się chmury z piorunami, a w morzu powstała wielka fala która uderzyła w potwory i drużynę Barta. Jeden z piorunów uderzył w potwory i usmażył je. Chmury rozeszły się, a woda uspokoiła się. * Bart: Prawie was utopiłem! Ja... Ja jestem niebezpieczny! * Bianka: Przecież to nieprawda. * Zim: No właśnie, w dodatku załatwiłeś nam smażonych owoców morza na najbliższy rok. * Szymon: Lepiej weźmy się do pracy, statek sam się nie naprawi, a my musimy wrócić do domu. * Zim: Tak mi się nie chce wracać do domu, tutaj nad morzem jest ciekawiej. * Bart: Mam pomysł, czekajcie chwilę. Nastolatek włączył w Omnitrixie komunikator i zadzwonił do swoich rodziców, a po rozmowie z nimi zwrócił się do przyjaciół. * Bart: Bianka, pamiętasz jak mówiłaś o tym żeby wyjechać gdzieś razem? * Bianka: Tak, a co? * Bart: Właśnie załatwiłem nam wakacje nad morzem! Rodzice pozwolili nam zostać, twoi też Szymi. * Szymon: Ekstra! Drużyna pomimo chęci świętowania, musieli naprawić statek żeby mieć bezpieczne miejsce na nocleg, więc wzięli się do pracy. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Wyjazd drużyny nad morze * Walka drużyny z Krak'nami Postacie * Bart Hydren * Zim Grade * Bianka Fullmoon * Szymon Adrienson Wrogowie * Krak'ny Kosmici * Bloxx * Megarekin Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki serii Bart 10